La Boda Del Año
by Catrina Malfoy
Summary: Las dudas vienen y danzan en la cabeza de Hermione en los minutos más inoportunos... antes de su boda, ella escapa, ¿El amor aclara las cosas? Es un DrHr Oneshot! Besitos Catrina Malfoy


La Boda del año

1000 invitados, un banquete fabuloso, un salón bellísimo, una decoración perfecta, un vestido de princesa, un traje sastre elegantísimo, anillos de oro, música esperando ser escuchada, lagrimas de parte de algunos invitados, 50 mil galeones gastados, nerviosismo, personas distinguidas, cámaras, fotos, videos, periodistas, presión, meseros, magia, todo era de ensueño…

Todo había sido organizado con tanta precisión y elegancia que se decía sería la "Boda del año".

Todos estaban a la expectativa, todos aguardaban aquella hora en que los nombraran marido y mujer.

Podría decirse que el novio era él más nervioso de todos los ahí presentes.

Si todo marchaba bien, ella llegaría en ese momento con su vestido y radiante de alegría en una limosina que había sido contratada exclusivamente para ella.

Pero no llegaba…

Draco Malfoy, el distinguido empresario multimillonario se había comprometido en matrimonio después de año y medio de noviazgo con una mujer de peculiar belleza y sin embargo tan poco conocida a comparación de él. Algunos rumores decían que ella era una mujer inteligente y que ella había contribuido hace algunos años a destruir Al- que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero solo eran rumores. Varios periodistas habían tratado de entrevistarla en varias ocasiones para confirmar o desmentir aquello pero nunca conseguían sacar una entrevista. Ella simplemente se negaba y decía que no quería hacerse publicidad a costa de su cercana relación con el empresario.

Sin embargo cuando se les veía juntos, las fotos no se hacían esperar en los diferentes medios mágicos. Algunos (Algunas principalmente) veían muy mal visto esa relación, y se preguntaban que ¿como alguien como Draco Malfoy, que estaba entre los cinco primeros hombres más guapos y ricos de Europa, pudiendo tener las mujeres más guapas del mundo, salía con alguien como Hermione Granger, una mujer pequeña, delgada y castaña, muy diferente a todas las demás mujeres con quien antes había sido visto Draco Malfoy.

Pero después de año y medio de rumores y especulaciones varios títulos en los periódicos decían algo como "La castaña enganchó a Draco Malfoy" esto, después de que Draco anunciará su matrimonio a los medios.

Era una relación complicada pero al verlos no se podía dudar que los dos estaban perdidamente enamorados.

5 min de retraso…

-¿Cómo estas, Draco?- Dijo Zabbini acercándose a Draco

-Nervioso, preocupado, enojado y muy muy enamorado, Zabinni.-

-Estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer??-

-Nunca he estado más seguro, Hermione es todo para mi y tu lo sabes, eres mi mejor amigo, Blase y mi futuro padrino de Bodas. ¿Por qué tarda tanto?- Terminó Draco cambiando abruptamente de tema

-A lo mejor no quiere casarse contigo jaja Yo que ella tampoco me casaría y menos con un hombre como tú, mi querido amigo- Dijo Zabinni bromeando, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a su amigo, a cambio recibió una mirada de odio por parte de Draco

-Ella no es como tú… Ella es adorable…- contestó Draco con arrogancia

-No puedo creer que te estés casando… Recuerdo aún cuando éramos adolescentes y tu me decías que JAMAS te casarías

-Si aún lo recuerdo… pero ahora es diferente, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida y no puedo negarme a esto… ni siquiera por mi padre- dijo esto con un tejo de tristeza y odio

-No asistirá verdad??-

-Por supuesto que no, el nunca estuvo de acuerdo a mi relación con Hermione.

-No te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos, para apoyarte en tu matrimonio o por si te quieres arrepentir, aún estas muy a tiempo.

-Blase… Dices puras tonterías!! no me quiero arrepentir… Así que cállate!!!

-Ok, me callo pero quiero informarte que lleva 10 minutos de retraso…

-lo sé… y si se arrepintió??? – Dijo Draco con mucha preocupación

-No te preocupes ahorita la localizo- dijo Blase, viendo el rostro preocupado de su amigo y alejándose para localizar a la novia

Mientras que una reportera con cara de pato y sombrero grande y puntiagudo se acercaba a Draco

-Draco, soy de la revista "Corazón de Bruja", puedo hacerte una entrevista antes de la ceremonia.

-No, solo daremos entrevistas después del banquete…

-Por supuesto- dijo la bruja con enfado dándose media vuelta

-Draco… Draco!!!- Dijo Blase acercándose corriendo hacia el novio

Draco alarmado volteó

-No está con las damas de honor, ni en la limosina que rentaron para ella, ni con sus padres, pues ellos acaban de llegar, Absolutamente todos están aquí menos ella!!! Tampoco está en su departamento, ni en tu casa.

-Que!!! No puede ser!!!!- dijo Draco Absolutamente desconcertado, alarmado, sorprendido, preocupado y triste

-Es en serio Draco!!! Ella no está, seguro huyó!!

-Te quedas a cargo de los invitados!!!!- gritó Draco antes de salir corriendo en medio de la gente.

-Pe..pero a donde vas?- grito Blase Sorprendido

-A Buscarla!!!!- Grito Draco entre la multitud

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Por que estaba ahí?? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Tal vez ese era un lugar especial, tal vez por que ahí la había llevado su corazón.

Pero tanto esfuerzo, tanto dinero gastado, tantos invitados, tanta presión, para que ahora lo estuviera dudando y estuviera ahí, como niña pequeña escondida tratando de descifrar por que ahora esa repentina duda se paraba a danzar en medio de su mente.

Llevaba el caro y bello vestido puesto, su maquillaje estaba listo y su peinado era maravilloso. Ella en cuerpo estaba lista para ir a su boda pero en mente empezaban a surgir mil dudas y no la dejaban escuchar lo que decía su corazón

La banca de aquel parque estaba fría y dura, pero eso era lo ultimo que le importaba, la poca gente que pasaba por ahí la miraba de forma extraña, pero eso tampoco le importaba.

¿Como había podido estar dudando en aquellos momentos tan contados? Ella lo amaba, no cabía la menor duda… Pero estar unida a él toda la vida era muuuy diferente, ahorita lo amaba pero ¿que tal si un día él dejaba de amarla? O ¿Ella dejaba de amarlo? No eso era imposible, ella lo amaba tanto…

Hermione siempre le había temido a los compromisos por miedo a salir lastimada pero este era su miedo multiplicado por un millón.

Nunca en su adolescencia había pensado en casarse, pero en cuanto conoció al verdadero Draco Malfoy, todo su panorama cambio, ella se enamoró perdidamente de él y él de ella. Y en esa misma banca de aquel parque se habían conocido y había estado platicando por horas, en esa misma banca se hicieron novios y en esa misma banca se comprometieron en matrimonio. Por eso tal vez ella estaba allí. Tal vez su corazón la había guiado a un lugar en el que pudiera estar acogida y sentirse de nuevo segura, tal vez por que ahí habia estado en sus brazos y su mente para sentirse segura tenia que estar en sus brazos. Y quería estar con él para poder sentir de nuevo esa seguridad que hace algunos meses le permitió decir que si aceptaba casarse con él.

Pero ahora estaba sola… en aquella banca y aquel parque pensando que todos los invitados deberían estar ya esperándola.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Desesperación era lo que sentía Draco al no encontrarla por ningún lado

-Hermione… yo sé que me amas- se repetía en voz baja Draco mientras iba al departamento de ella y tocaba desesperadamente el timbre

-Buscaba a la Srita Hermione??- dijo un señor de edad mayor que pasaba por el pasillo

-Si, la ha visto

-Oh Claro que si... Salió!!! Hace como media hora Las novias deben llegar a tiempo

- Y como iba vestida??

-mmm… con un vestido de novia!! Muy bello por cierto, pero ella se veía muy triste

-Triste??- dijo sin darle importancia a lo demás

-Mucho- contestó el viejo estirando su mano y dándole a Draco un paquetito pequeño

-que es esto?-Preguntó Draco recibiéndolo desconcertado

-Es para Hermione… quiero que se la dé cuando la vea- contestó el viejito con rostro amable, luego siguió su camino por el largo pasillo

-OIGA!!!! No se vaya!!!! No sabe donde puedo encontrarla????

-En su corazón!!!- gritó el señor

Draco se guardo el paquetito en un bolsillo interior de la inmaculada gabardina y cuando regresó la vista el viejito no estaba por ningún lado

Draco estaba más confundido que nunca,

- Que viejo tan loco¿En mi corazón¿Cómo diablos la voy a buscar en mi corazón?? Ya la busqué en todos lados¿Donde te habrás metido Herms? ….. En mi corazón- dijo Draco recargándose en la pared y cerrando lo ojos tratando de concentrarse- en mi corazón… en mi corazón… El parque- dijo echándose a correr hacía allá.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se bajó del taxi entre la 5ta y la sexta avenida justo en frente de aquella banca vieja y desgastada, le dio al taxi dinero, bajo corriendo y se paró en seco, al verla ahí tan hermosa, tan frágil, tan pensativa.

No había sido tan difícil identificarla en aquel parque pues llevaba el hermoso vestido de novia pero su cara era de confusión mientras que su barbilla estaba recargada en su mano y esta en la pierna. Ella parecía no haberlo visto y seguía metida en sus pensamientos.

Draco no sabia que hacer, solo la miraba y en ese momento mientras la miraba sabía que la amaba más de lo imaginado y que era la mujer más bella que había, pero de repente recordó por que estaba ahí y sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. ¿Qué acaso ella no lo amaba¿Qué acaso ella no quería casarse con él¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí Draco¿Y Ahora que iba a hacer¿Rogar? El verdadero Draco nunca rogaría!!! Pero entonces nunca debió haberla buscado… no podía obligar a alguien a casarse. ¿Qué le iba decir? Nunca pensó en tener que enfrentar esta situación. ¿Pero entonces ahora que hacía?

Y mientras seguía pensando sus pies se empezaron a mover solos y poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que ella lo vio y se quedó atónita, entonces él se sentó a un lado suyo y no supo que decir.

Ella al verlo ahí a su lado, no supo ni que sintió… solo supo que lo amaba y ahora que estaba a su lado estaba más segura que nunca de casarse con aquel hombre que la hacia sentir tan fuerte y a la ves débil, tan frágil y tan valiosa, y lo mejor que la hacia sentir amada. Ella solo esperaba que él dijera algo o que hiciera algún movimiento para decir que se fueran a la boda pero nada de eso pasaba.

Al contrario Draco solo estaba ahí sentado a su lado mirando él piso, mientras ella buscaba su mirada. Y como Draco no lo hacía, Hermione decidió hablar primero

-No…

-No he venido a rogarte que te cases conmigo…- dijo Draco en formas seria, y sin desviar la vista del piso.

-No, yo…

-Tampoco he venido para llevarte a la ceremonia…- continuo Draco callándola de nuevo

-Quiero de…

-Solo he venido a preguntarte si me amas como yo te amo… por que cuando te pregunté que si te querías casar conmigo era la forma de preguntar que si me amas como yo te amo… y tu contestaste que "Si" y ahora no sé que pasa…

-Draco, hoy al salir de mi departamento, tengo que admitir que me asalto una gran duda. Escucha… y es que un compromiso como esté, "Que es para toda la vida" no es fácil…

-Entonces no se que diablos estoy haciendo aquí…- dijo Draco mirando al suelo de nuevo sintiéndose un gran idiota por estar junto a alguien que no lo amaba como el a ella.

-Escucha Draco… aún no acabo… Pero al verte aquí, sentado junto a mi, y verte mirarme de esa manera y escuchar tu voz, oler tu aroma, solo me confirma una cosa… que sin ti yo estaría perdida toda mi vida… Y la respuesta a tu pregunta es: Si, Draco, Yo te amo como tu me amas y me moriría si no me casara contigo hoy.

Y que siento mucho que hayas tenido que venir aquí a buscarme para escuchar esto. Pero te agradezco con todo mi corazón que lo hayas hecho.

Draco, sorprendido por sus palabras, sintió su corazón saltar de gusto y la miró con todo él amor que proyectaba su corazón. Y sin esperarlo Hermione se volteo y lo abrazó. Draco no hizo más que abrazarla igual y nunca pensó en sentir tanto amor en un abrazo.

-Te amo Draco- le susurró Hermione en el oído

-Te amo, Pequeña- él le contestó perdiéndose en el aroma de algunos caireles que caían del peinado.

Y mientras se separaban Hermione supo que era el momento

-Draco, quiero casarme contigo en este momento…

-Lo tú digas y ordenes, Herms- dijo sonriendo Draco

Tomándola de la mano empezaron a caminar lentamente.

-Oye espera!!!- Se frenó en seco Hermione con cara alarmante volteando a ver su vestido y luego la cara de su novio que la veía con confusión.

-Que pasa?

-Es de mala suerte ver a la novia poco antes de la boda!!!- dijo Hermione alarmada mientras que Draco sonreía, y se acercaba a ella.

-Pequeña, eres tan especial que nunca atraerías la mala suerte!!!- Hermione sonrío ante la contestación de Draco, mientras él le depositaba un beso tierno en la frente y la veía con admiración.

Pronto tomaron un taxi y regresaron a la ceremonia.

Los invitados los ovacionaron por la llegada espectacular en un taxi y pronto se llevó a cabo la ceremonia, les pusieron los anillos de matrimonio y procedieron al gran y espectacular banquete, justo después los novios dieron tal y como lo habían prometido varias entrevistas y después anunciaron:

-Buenas noches!!! Quiero decirles que se quedan en su fiesta!!! Pero mi esposa y un servidor tenemos que retirarnos para dar un largo vuelo para nuestra luna de miel. Así que los dejamos acompañados de nuestra orquesta y esperamos que se la pases maravilloso… Buenas noches- terminó Draco y la miró sonriente.

Pronto salieron de aquel maravilloso salón, mientras que los invitados aplaudían, un millón de fuegos ratifícales alumbraban el cielo estrellado y mil fuentes con duendes, y luciérnagas alumbraban el camino a la salida para los novios

Todo había sido maravilloso, espectacular, e inesperado, todos estaban contentos en aquella fiesta y todos le desearon felicidad a la feliz pareja

Una limosina los llevó al aeropuerto y mientras charlaban y bromeaban recorrieron el aeropuerto, se subieron a su avión y al poco rato Hermione se quedó dormida abrazada por Draco.

Mientras Draco la abrazaba y la observaba pensaba en todas las emociones que había sentido aquel día y que ahora se sentía el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo.

-Me haces muy feliz Hermione… le susurró mientras ella seguía dormida

Hermione aún sin abrir los ojos sonrió al escuchar esto y Draco sonrió al verla.

-Tramposa-

-Tu también.-Contestó Hermione volteándolo a ver

-Yo no soy tramposo…- dijo Draco aparentemente dolido

-No… quiero decir que tú también me haces muy feliz- corrigió Hermione sonriendo aún más- y que también eres un tramposo por decirlo cuando estaba dormida.

-Pero entonces tú eres la tramposa por hacerte la dormida

-Oye…- dijo Hermione bromeando con Draco y le pasó los brazos por atrás del cuello para quedar cara a cara.- Bueno lo acepto los dos somos tramposos- dijo sonriendo y besándolo cariñosamente…

-Por cierto… antes de encontrarte en el parque, fui a tu departamento- contaba Draco después del calido beso- y un señor de edad muy mayor con un rostro amable me dijo que habías salido, que ibas triste, después me dio un paquetito y me dijo que te buscara en mi corazón- Explicó Draco sacando en pequeño paquetito del interior de su túnica

-A ¿si¿Que extraño? El único señor mayor en el edificio era el Señor Henry y vivía a un lado mío, era un señor con un gran sentido del humor y siempre me llevaba galletas que él mismo hacía.- Dijo Hermione tomando el paquetito y abriéndolo

-Y que pasó con él?-

-Murió la semana pasada- dijo Hermione con tristeza- Era muy bueno conmigo…- Dijo esto cuando terminó de abrir el paquete. En el que se encontraban dos galletas redondas y pronto el aroma se esparció por todo él lugar como si estuvieran recién hechas- Hermione sorprendida volteo a ver a Draco con confusión y Draco la miro extrañado.

-¿Crees haya sido él?- preguntó Hermione con tranquilidad

-Yo creo que si- contestó Draco sonriendo

Los dos tomaron una galleta y se las comieron, disfrutando del vuelo y de la maravillosa vida que les avecinaba

FIN

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooO

Hola, Hola, hola!!!!!

Espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot

Les voy a platicar que este short-fic salió de la boda de mi tia… jeje se acaba de casar y por cierto le deseo mucha felicidad y amor.

Bueno y luego me puse a pensar en una boda y luego mi mente divagó tanto que llego hasta Draco/Hermione y ues esto salió, a mi me gustó mucho la idea y espero que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado jeje

Y tambien este short-fic es para recordales que aún estoy aquí y no he desaparecido…

Ahora es hora de despedirme espero que se cuiden mucho y que me manden sus comentarios oki??

Besos

Catrina Malfoy

Dr/Hr 4 ever!!!

"El amor es meramente proporcional al tiempo de la soledad"


End file.
